The Carnival of Regret
by cherrybomb17
Summary: Cassie and friends are coming back from a dance competition when then their bus stops in an unknown forest, and the girls venture off to find an unknown carnival where Cassie's decisions can change her future. *Guest starring a few Batman characters*
1. Chapter 1

**I had made this story a while back but I just didn't exactly know where to start with it...so I had a better idea. Why don't I mix up my two favorite franchises together to make one amazing story. So here you have a** **Batman** **and a** **Mortal Kombat** **story all rolled into one so here's chapter one of this fantastic tale. Oh and don't worry the next my Drunk Kitchen episodes will come back just not yet so stay tuned for that. ^.^**

 **Another Note: Can you identify the sad song that plays in Cassie's head as she sleeps**

 _I sense there's something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

 _And does he notice, my feelings for him_

 _And will he see how much he means to me_

 _I think it's not to be_

Those words played inside my dream all night and I never understood why. Where have I heard that song? Who was him? What did he represent? Why did the voice sound like my old friend Jacqui who had disappeared a long time ago? We were coming back from their dance competition and the girls were acting crazy. Barbara Gordon was sleeping on my shoulder the whole car ride while the girls were in the car singing Work by Rihanna the song that still seems to be popular.

"Ugh!" I said trying hard to go to sleep but just couldn't due to so much talking and the fact that I just flat out couldn't sleep. A few minutes later everything came to a complete stop. The bus driver tried to start the bus again and it didn't work.

"Oh dear not again." The female bus driver sighed.

The dance teacher looked over at the girls and sat up and said, "Okay girls sorry but we might have to stay here for the night because the car isn't working and there is not a lot we can do at this time."

"Ewww I'm not sleeping on a bus." Cassandra Cain said.

Cassandra Cain has short black and the most popular girl on the dance team much to my disappointment I never understood why so many people liked her.

"Well it's either this or we are walking back to the school make your choice sweetheart." The dance teacher asked.

"Okay fine whatever." Cassandra said.

There were plenty of blankets for everyone to sleep with so that helped. Me and Barbara were drifting off to sleep but still the sad song was still playing in my head.

 _And will he see how much he means to me_

 _I think it's not to be_

"Cassie!" Barbara tries to whisper to her friend.

"Wha….huh...what is it?" I asked.

"The carnivals in town ya silly goose." Stephanie Brown jumps up and down for joy of course she was Cassandra's little minion.

"What carnival? What's going on?" I asked again.

"I heard there's a carnival in the woods." Cassandra Cain said.

"So you want to go?" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Ummm yeah loser, better than being here." Cassandra said.

"What's the point, we're just gonna get in trouble when we get back." Barbara yawned.

"Oh stop being such a baby, Coach Hanna won't give a shit, we'll be back by mourning I promise." Cassandra said.

"What's at this carnival Cassandra?" Barbara asked crossing her arms.

"Well I heard that it's where all the bad kids go to be tortured." Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah that sounds safe." I said sarcastically.

"No honey...I'm pretty sure people just say that to scare you I'm gonna go to see what it's like." Cassandra said walking off the bus.

"Wait...don't go you could get in trouble." I said running after her.

"Since when were you ever worried about me Cage, last time I checked you told me to go jump off a cliff Junior year." Cassandra said crossing her arms at me.

"That's only because you were pissing me off, Cassandra don't go the last thing I want is for you to get kicked off the team...don't do something your regret in the future." I said a little worried.

"Don't tell me what to do Cage, I do what I want and there's nothing you can do about it come on Steph." Cassandra said walking down the road.

I rolled my eyes as I walk back to the bus stopping Stephanie as she passed me.

"Watch her crazy ass." I said to Stephanie as she nods and makes her way over to her friend.

I step on the bus and drift to sleep as Barbara stares out the window watching Cassandra and Stephanie leave and sighs.

"We should go with them." Barbara said.

"Why, they never did anything for us, and please the last thing I want is to go anywhere with Cassandra Cain even if our names are so close together." I laughed.

"Cass what if they don't come back? What if something happens to them? What if...Jacqui's out there?" Barbara spilled out.

"Jacqui isn't coming back, she left us remember? Disappeared without a trace...she's gone now." I said...that was just so hard to say, she did mean something to me no doubt but why did she have to go, I just didn't know what to say, I was just so choked up, her parents don't blame me, they knew that Jacqui was depressed, that she wouldn't talk to anyone. Me and Barbara always kept her in our hearts. Her parents said that they came home one night and she was gone but nothing was left behind which confused them, all her stuff was there but she wasn't it was just really confusing but they kept trying to find her and where she could have gone but no trace, Uncle Jax assumed the worst but Aunt Vera still believes she's out there somewhere…

"Okay we can go." I said.

"What changed your mind." Barbara asked.

"Uhhh...I just want to know what's there...and keep an eye on Cassandra and Steph of course" I smiled.

"Well let's go than." Barbara said.

We finally caught up with them when they turned around and saw us.

"It's about time you two showed up." Cassandra said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh relax...now where is this carnival cause I don't see shit." I said disappointed.

"I'm guessing this sign that says keep the hell out could be a clue." Barbara laughed.

Stephanie walked right passed it and fell in a hole.

"STEPHANIE!" We all yelled and fell in after her, the hole was deep and dark and as we were falling we saw a light up ahead, and the next thing we knew we were in front of a sign that said HELL'S CARNIVAL.

"OH HELL NO GOODBYE!" Barbara yelled and ran the other way before she could Stephanie pulled her back.

"Calm down this could be funny." Cassandra laughed.

As they walked up to the ticket booth they were looking right at a man that looked to be their age with jet black hair, and pretty tall, with a weird red mask on his face.

"Welcome to The Carnival Of Regret, I'm the ticket guy and a performer other known as Jason Todd, please hand me your ticket and you will be allowed inside." He said holding out his hand.

"Umm we don't have any tickets sweetie." Cassandra said.

"No ticket no entry." Jason said.

"Oh come on, we didn't even know this place existed." Stephanie said crossing her arms.

"Let us in for free pretty boy, I'll make it worth your while." Barbara winked.

"Bribing me with sex...nice try but I'm not stupid enough to fall for that." He smirked looking more towards me.

"Although...you on the other hand-"

"Uhhh sorry I don't hook up with strangers." I said.

"Tell you what, if you guys can tell me the 7 deadly sins you can get in for free." Jason said.

Barbara got up and explained; "Gluttony, lust, pride, sorrow, wrath, sloth, and vainglory."

"Nice one well I guess you may go in but of course you guys will need tour guides right?" He asked.

"Of course." Stephanie said.

"Well it's going to be me and my great friend-"

Out of nowhere a man with a long ponytail showed up and walked up to Jason.

"Jason what are you doing we have a show in a couple minutes you know the boss will kill us if we aren't there." He said.

"Jesus Christ Jin at least introduce yourself to the hot chicks." Jason said pointing at the girls.

"God damnit are you doing another fucking tour?" Jin asked.

"Yeah plus it's no big deal more money I guess." Jason said.

"Ugh...just hurry up and make it to the theatre after your done with this already." Jin said.

"You got it." Jason said.

Jin walked away and went straight to the theatre, Jason rolled his eyes.

"That's Kung Jin, he's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him, he just doesn't really know how to talk to people." Jason said shaking his head.

"There are more of you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got Takeda, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Mileena, Skarlet, Kitana, Mckenna Anderson, Erron Black, and Jacqueline." Jason said shrugging his shoulders.

That woke me up…

"Wait hold up did you just say Jacqueline as in Jacqui Briggs?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I said, she's pretty nice...really quiet though." Jason replied.

"Where is she?" I said pestering him with questions.

"I don't know, everyone tends to disappear in this damn park." Jason said.

"On with the tour sweetie." Cassandra clapped.

"Okay here we go...over here you have the park where you can go on many rides, and that's where you can get food don't eat it it all tastes like shit, and over here you have the carousel, then the ferris wheel, and over there is the theatre where we have our shows where to first ladies." Jason asked.

I would love to go on the carousel with you Jason." Cassandra said grabbing onto his arm I rolled my eyes at her...fucking slut.

"TO THE CAROUSEL!" Jason yelled.

We got on the carousel and we all sat near each other Cassandra with Jason on a seat, Stephanie on a horse, and me and Barbara on a horse. I was so shocked when I heard that she might be alive that makes me so happy but it makes me so nervous because I haven't seen her in years and the thought of what she might look like kinda shocks me. I couldn't wait to see my friend, I was also wondering why she never came home it makes me super sad that she never bothered to call me but I guess things happen for a reason. As I sat on the carousel that sad song started playing in my head.

 _What will become of my dear friend_

 _Where will his actions lead us then_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowded_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

"God there it is again." I said hitting my head against my hand.

"You okay Cass." Barbara asked me when had finally made it to the food.

"Yeah just thinking." I said.

"Shall we make it to the hall of mirrors they say when you look into it, it tells your future." Jason laughed.

"I highly doubt that." Cassandra said shaking her head.

"You'll be surprised my dark haired beauty." He winked.

We walked into this weird room that had about 6 mirrors in it I looked around and the thing was I only saw my reflection in this mirror...it was weird. I was so nervous about having to look in the mirror and see my future but I walked up to the first one I saw and just looked at myself the first thing I saw was me in a dress not a regular dress but a gown a white one at that, almost like I was in a wedding dress and a nice little veil, a huge bouquet, and my hair was a lot longer than it is now.

"OH MY GOD! CASSIE LOOK!" I whipped my head around and looked at my friend Barbara she was in a pretty dress standing near a boy.

"He must be my Prince Charming *sigh* how I wish I had a boyfriend." Barbara said sadly.

Cassandra Cain and Stephanie were in Ballerina outfits dancing around it was all good fun but I felt like this all just meant something and Jason was just looking at us with a huge grin on his face...I wonder what he was thinking about. I turned back to my mirror and got a different image I was now dancing with someone (the instrumental to The Call by Regina Spektor played in the background), he was dressed in a tuxedo and he was an amazing dancer we both leaned in for a kiss and it happened we both took a moment to admire each other and I felt like crying so much then we both looked at me and brought a finger to their lips making a shushing noise. Although I take another look at the boy and he looked a lot like Jason but why….

"Cassie."

I whipped my head around once more and was face to face with Jason he then takes my hand into his…

"What did you see in your future?" He whispers to me.

"I….I...was in a dress." I said thinking I look back at the mirror and I along with Jason was gone, it was weird did that mean something or was I just losing my mind.

"JASON!" We both separated our hands and looked for the voice and right in front of us was a women with long red hair tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing a white lacy mini dress with black boots and crossing her arms at Jason.

 **And that's the end of chapter one, I'm actually pretty excited for this story because I made a lot of major changes and I hope that you all will enjoy it as mush as I do. So… questions who should Cassie end up with and get married to? Who is the red haired women? Who's their boss? Who the hell is Jason? *Cough** **Batman Arkham Knight** **character* This is my first rated M story so hopefully this does well.**


	2. Carnival Meet up

**And we are back with this story….**

"Skarlet how have you been beautiful?" Jason smiled.

"You know damn well our boss will be pissed if you don't get back to your job." Skarlet said crossing her arms.

"You're right I should probably get ready for the show...would you like to watch Cassie, promise you guys will get front row seats." Jason winked at me.

"Ummm well we should be getting back." I smiled.

"Oh calm on Cass we just got here could we at least stay for a little while longer." Barbara pouted.

"Yeah Cassie Cage stop being a bitch and have a little fun for once in your life." Cassandra said crossing her arms.

"Pretty please Cass." Steph begged.

I had to think my friends would hate me if I didn't follow through plus we would all get in trouble anyway...

"Oh alright just staying for the show, and don't call me a bitch, cunt." I said to Cassandra.

"Ha classic." Jason laughed.

"Anyway, lead the way cutie." Cassandra said grabbing Jason by the arm.

"Okay everyone stay together." Jason said as we all made sure we all held hands and sat next to each other in the huge theatre we walked into.

"Okay I'm gonna go, but have fun." Jason winked.

"This is gonna be sooo lit." Stephanie said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Barbara asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." I smiled patting Barbara's shoulder.

We sat down waiting for the show to start and I was just looking around the theatre which was hard because I couldn't see anything. Barbara was super excited she could not stop moving. Once the mood lighting went up I gazed around and looked and saw that everyone was in really creepy, torn up black dresses and torn up suits, but the only people who stood out the most was a girl with long black hair and she wore a long blue dress, she looked a lot like Cinderella in the dress. Next to her was a boy who seemed to be wearing a suit as well and standing right next to her, while in back of her others were wearing black dresses. The music began and the girl in the blue dress began to sing as she picks up her head in a creepy way.

 _I sense there something in the wind_

 _That feels like tragedy's at hand_

 _And though I'd like to stand by him_

 _Can't shake this feeling that I have_

 _The worst is just around the bend_

They stopped and slowly started walking towards the audience reaching out their hands to them

 _And does he notice, my feelings for him?_

 _And will he see, how much he means to me?_

 _I think It's not to be_

They changed positions and the girl in the blue dress and the boy in the tux were in front

 _What will become of my dear friend?_

 _Where will his actions lead us then?_

 _Although I'd like to join the crowd_

 _In their enthusiastic cloud_

 _Try as it may, it doesn't last_

Then they got down and went into a roll and lay flat on the ground slowly rising like zombies.

 _And will we ever end up together?_

 _Oh Ooh_

Then the leads looked at each other and began to waltz with each other, while the background dancers were doing ballet moves around the couple, the instrumental went on for a couple seconds until the background dancers left the stage and the leads were left holding hands looking at each other.

 _And will we ever, end up together_

 _No, I think not, it's never to become_

The couple breaks hands and walk away from each other and the girl walks away crying.

 _For I am not the one_

As it slowly closes the boy turns around and spins the girl around they share a kiss and hug each other. It ends and everyone claps and the curtains go down.

"That was so sad." Barbara said crying.

"That was beautiful." Steph cried as well.

"I would love to meet the leads, they were obviously the best out of everyone else." Cassandra said.

"Yeah…" I said that was the song I was hearing in my dreams I was so shocked I didn't know what to say, I wanted to meet the leads to just to see what they were like. Once it was over a girl with short black hair went to the front of the stage and said into a microphone..

"If you have a red card under your seat then you will get to meet the performers today so everyone look under your chairs." The girl said.

I looked under my chair and just my luck I found a red card...as did Barbara, Cassandra and Stephanie and two other people.

"Yes this is gonna be so fun guys let's goooo." Steph said really excited.

"Oh Cass we have to go, Jacqui could be here." Barbara said.

"Yeah you're right we should go." I said smiling getting up.

"Well you and your 3 friends must be the others that have the cards how interesting wait here and one of our dancers will meet up with you." The girl with short black hair had said.

I was really nervous I couldn't wait to meet everyone it was so interesting to see dancers that were just as good as us here and we were going to meet them. Jason was the first to come up to us and greet us.

"Jason, I missed you, you were amazing up there." Cassandra said pulling on his arm.

"Thanks, you guys ready to meet my friends?" Jason said rubbing his hands.

"Yessss." Barbara and Steph clapped.

"Okay, right this way." Jason said. We walked down a dark hallway that was covered in pictures of the performances and other such activities. There was a huge picture of the performers but it was too dark to see, I could have sworn I had seen a familiar face but ignored it and kept walking.

We finally reached the performers door and Jason told us to wait outside. We waited for about 3 minutes and Jason told us to finally go inside and let's just say they were an interesting group. I saw the girl with the short hair that we had seen on stage she was the first to speak.

"Hi I'm Mileena, I wear a mask to hide my biggest insecurity." Mileena said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

Mileena took the mask off showing her teeth but she still had lips so they were pretty visible.

Woah I have to admit I feel like I just walked in on an American Horror Story Show

"I don't remember us ever asking about what you were insecure about?" Cassandra said crossing her arms.

"For your information bitch, we do that because it shows that we are comfortable around each other although we could talk about other things to." Skarlet said.

"HEY WATCH THE LANGUAGE! Hey everyone I'm Dick Grayson and my biggest insecurity is being really hot." Dick said feeling on his hair and looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh yes you are." Barbara whispered.

"Hi I'm Tim Drake and I get told I sound a lot like Troy Baker." He said.

"The names Kung Jin and I'm pretty chill if you stay on my good side." He said.

"I'm Kitana and my favorite color is blue." Kitana giggled.

Then a really happy girl with Blond pigtails came up to me and pretty much yelled in my ear.

"HI I'M MCKENNA ANDERSON AND I LOVE TO YELL!" She yelled jumping across the couches.

Well it's nice to know who is definitely the most annoying...

"Oh Taaaakeeedaaa, you haven't said anything yet." Mckenna laughed.

I looked over and saw a guy with medium length hair and he was sitting in the corner playing with a strange whip with a mask on his face. I recognized him, he was one of the leads in the show we just saw. I'll be honest he was pretty cute, really cute actually like hot even, I couldn't even stop looking at him. I think Cassandra was getting the hint because she bumped me and asked me to talk to him.

"No."

"What, he's hot look at that body." Cassandra rolled her eyebrows.

He got up and walked towards the group and began to speak.

"Hey I'm Takeda and I'm a pretty good with whips." He laughed a little realizing what he just said everyone else did too.

"Ooooo kinky." Mileena laughed.

"You know it." Takeda laughed again.

Woah good body? Nice voice? Whips? I was sold at this point.

"Oh stop it you know damn well your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate you spreading her business around like that." Skarlet yelled slapping Takeda in the back of the head.

Wait he has a girlfriend?

"Oh the sweet girl she is sooo beautiful." Mckenna smiled.

"Yo Tak how did you manage to actually get her to date you?" Dick asked.

"Oh you know...it was hard at first but I feel like she actually took an interest to me when we started talking a lot more." Takeda said.

"Awww he's blushing that's sooo cute." Kitana laughed.

Now I'm curious on who the girl is…

"Where is she?" Skarlet said.

"I think she might be changing I think." Kitana answered.

"I'll go check." Tim said with Jin yanking him back in his chair.

"Ummm I could go get her." I said.

"Okay you could come with me." Skarlet smiled leading me down a dark hallway.

"So ladies what are your names?" Dick asked rubbing his hands.

"Oh well I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph."

"Well Steph nice to meet you." Tim said smiling at her.

"I'm Cassandra, the most popular girl on our dance team, feel free to ask me any questions." Cassandra said flipping her hair.

"Nice to meet you Cass you're very confident and I like that." Takeda said.

"Thanks." Cassandra giggled batting her eyes at him.

"Hiya I'm Barbara, and I'm a dancer to I'm pretty good at flipping around too."

"Ooooooo Skarlet would love your hair, so would Dick he likes red heads." Mckenna giggled.

"Oh." Barbara blushed.

"Yup love em." Dick winked at Barbara.

Barbara blushed even harder.

Me and Skarlet walked down the dark hallway and looked at all the interesting pictures on the walls and saw really cool dances that they had done I noticed one with really pretty dresses.

"Umm Skarlet what dance is this?" I asked looking at the popcorn looking dress.

"Oh that was our Build Me Up Buttercup Dance it was sooo cute the boys were sooo adorable." Skarlet laughed.

I laughed as well…

"Oooo this is the Christmas in the sand outfits I was so fucking hot in that dress." Skarlet laughed.

"That is a cute outfit." I laughed.

"This is the Winter outfit always made me cry, do you ever think about performing Cass?" Skarlet looked at me.

"Sometimes it does seem kind of fun when I was on dance team I wasn't really allowed to do my own thing sometimes." I said sadly.

"You poor thing hey, if you want...you could perform with us, maybe even get a solo." Skalet said.

"Oh I don't know and I thought solos were Jacqui and Takeda's thing." I said.

"Oh pish posh they wouldn't give a damn they are the sweetest little cinnamon rolls ever they wouldn't care." Skarlet said.

"Wow." I laughed again.

"Speaking of Jacqui this is her door ready to meet our star?" Skarlet said.

"Yeah I'm ready." I smiled waiting patiently.

Skarlet knocked on the door waiting for an answer…

"Just a minute."

Her voice...I miss hearing it, her laugh, her smile, everything about Jacqui was amazing.

The door opened and standing right in front of me was my best friend with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, long red dress that showed her back, long lashes, red lipstick, beautiful eyeshadow, beautiful clear face and she stood before me with a warm smile.

"Hello." she finally said.

"H-h-hi." I tried to say.

"BABYCAKES! you look stunning as always...join everyone in the lobby we are having a little get together, this is Cassandra Cage, hey can we borrow one of your dresses Cassandra wants to be in our Drummer Boy dance this evening." Skarlet smiled.

"Oh are you a new recruit." Jacqui looked over at me.

"Umm I don't know about that." I said a little concerned.

"Oh Pish Posh you'll be great sweetie, JACQUELINE SONYA BRIGGS GET THIS HOTTIE A DRESS!" Skarlet shouted at her.

"I'm right here but yeah...sure follow me Cassandra." Jacqui opened her room door and let me in while Skarlet went back to the Lobby with the others singing Little Drummer Boy.

"So where are you from Cassandra?" Jacqui asked me.

"Oh well I'm from here actually live a few miles away." I saw her bed and really wanted to sit on it.

"Oh you can sit on it." Jacqui smiled.

"Thanks ummm I have a question to ask you" I said.

"Go ahead I have nothing to hide." Jacqui smiled searching through clothes.

"Umm what did you do before you became a performer?" I asked.

"Weeeellll I don't really remember….I don't really seem to remember anything before this." Jacqui laughed.

"Oh…" I said kind of dissapointed.

"Do you remember any friends you could have had?" I asked.

"Not really." Jacqui said again.

I was really sad...how could she not remember me…

"Well heres your dress I love it...always made me feel hopeful." She smiled.

I looked at it...it was beautiful, gold was it's color, where the front would show my chest, and most of my back, it was like a lacy mini dress, long lacy sleeves, and the bottom was like a curvy line.

"I love it Jacqueline." I smiled.

"Happy you do, Skarlet worked her ass off making those dresses." Jacqui laughed.

"I bet she did." I laughed.

I wanted to give this a chance maybe I could get Jacqui to become my best friend all over again. We heard a knock at the door and Jacqui ran to see who it was, much to my surprise Takeda was at the door posing and looking absolutely funny.

"Heyyy babe." he laughed.

"Heyyy." Jacqui laughed looking back at me.

"Uhhhh I see that you two seem busy so I'm gonna go." I said getting up.

"Woah what's the rush, I came to get you guys cause the boss wants to talk to all of us." Takeda said.

"All of us even me." I said pointing to myself.

"Yup." Takeda smiled.

"Well let's go we don't want to keep him waiting do we." Jacqui laughed taking my hand and leading back to the lobby.

Once we got to the lobby everyone was sitting together in couches talking. Cassandra was drooling over Jason as usually, Stephanie, Mckenna, and Tim were discussing stuff, Barbara and Dick Grayson were flirting, and Mileena and Kitana were arguing about something weird until Skarlet went to the front of the room and started talking.

"OKAY, SHUT UP IDIOTS THE BOSS IS COMING!" Skarlet yelled.

"Everyone sat up straight and waited for the boss, he had finally walked in and there had been somebody else with him, a man wearing a cowboy like outfit carrying a gun woah this guy meant business but looked pretty attractive I have to admit. Then I saw the other man and he was pretty scaring looking wearing a ninja like outfit and his eyes were completely white, and fire coming from his hands...Okay this has to be the devil and I must be in Hell.

"SCARLET, WHO ARE THESE OTHER GIRLS I'VE NEVER SEEN THEM BEFORE IN MY LIFE, AM I HIGH AGAIN!?" the boss said.

"Ummm well Scorpion sir, these are girls from the Riverfield High dance team." Scarlet said a little scared.

"Interesting…" Scorpion looked around and saw them not sure knowing the first thing to say, I was the first to speak.

"Hello sir umm I'm Cassie Cage and this is my friend Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain, and Stephanie Brown we just stumbled here by mistake and we were just going to one of your shows and then they told us we could meet the performers and that's why we are here now." I said nervously.

"Hmmm is it just you guys?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes sir." Barbara said.

"Okay well since you're here, I guess you're staying here." Scorpion said crossing his arms.

"Cool." Stephanie said.

"Wait huh?" I asked.

"Well since you guys have stumbled here, you must pay a debt so you must stay here for a week then you may go home." Scorpion said.

"That's not fair we have to get back home." I said.

"Did you not know...Time stops at this carnival you could be here for years and when you leave it would only be like you never left." Mileena said.

"Like Narnia?" Barbara asked.

"Sort of." Dick said.

"Weird." Stephanie said.

"That's no excuse you must stay here and live with us for a week, that is part of the deal when you get the red card." Scorpion said.

I sighed if this is how things are gonna be then that's how it's gonna be...

 **Yeah...So that was an interesting chapter am I right? Jacqui has no idea who Cassie and the others are, Scorpion is their boss pretty interesting stuff wait till the next chapter to see how they deal with living as Circus performers hand what not.**


End file.
